


Thoughts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

THOUGHTS (POEM)

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

****

 

## THOUGHTS

****

by Renny Ramos

It isn't easy  
to have only my life  
as my anchor,  
when all I've ever wanted  
was you at my side.  
  
Time and time again,  
I push away this need  
that begs to be satisfied.  
  
This cloying rant of belonging  
hangs heavily on my mind,  
the web that entraps  
my long-held fears.  
  
I wish.  
I believe.  
I can stand alone.  
I can bear the breaking of my heart  
if you walked away.  
  
But what is it in the night  
that seeks to break my belief?  
  
I always come back  
to my sad, sorry past  
when you were the passion  
that consumed my life.  
  
As before  
You become power and fear,  
death and life and love,  
my completion.  
  
\- The End - 

__

E-mail the author:

 


End file.
